Please be Mine
by turnupxthemusic
Summary: Shane overhears a conversation between Mitchie and Caitlyn that leads him to do something drastic at a concert one night. One-shot


**Disclaimer - really now? If I owned any of this I wouldn't exactly be writing fanfiction --**

Tonight was the night, the night Connect 3 played in her hometown. Mitchie couldn't wait to see her best friend Shane. It had been four months since Nate, Jason and he had gone on tour and Mitchie missed him like crazy.

Over the last four months Shane and Mitchie had gotten incredibly close, despite the fact that Shane was in a different state every night and living a crazy life. After final jam they had taken their promised canoe ride, worked everything out and hadn't stopped talking since.

Mitchie smiled as she thought of Shane and then suddenly frowned as she thought about how she had been feeling towards him lately. _I'm not sure if being friends is enough for me anymore and I'm definitely sure I'm more than halfway in love with him. But I'm just me. I may be good enough to be his best friend but there's no way Shane could ever see me as more. _

Mitchie's depressing thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Mitchie sighed and hopped off her bed. Reaching the door she swung it open and squealed when she saw who was standing there.

"Caitlyn!!" Mitchie screamed as she unceremoniously threw her arms around her smirking best friend. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well Nate and Shane thought you might like some company at tonight's concert. And so my wonderful boyfriend flew me out here." Caitlyn blushed as she added the last part.

"You!? . . . and Nate?! Oh thank God! I thought we were going to have to lock you two in a closet or something."

Caitlyn laughed. "Speaking of obliviousness, how's Mr. Jerky Popstar?"

Mitchie sighed. "I'm not ready to talk about him yet Cait, can we save it for later?"

"Sure, let's go get ready for the concert!"

The girls rushed upstairs, eager to look their best and see the boys. Both girls looked beautiful as they put the finishing touches on their outfits. Mitchie sat on the bed and took a few breaths before telling turning to Caitlyn.

"I'm ready to talk about him now."

Caitlyn looked up and focused her attention on Mitchie, silently signaling she was ready to listen.

"I'm in love with him Cait." Mitchie spilled out. "I think about him and my heart just beats faster. When he calls I get shivers when he talks. And when he's to busy to call I feel empty, like part of me is missing." Mitchie started to get upset. "and there are times when I just want to blurt it out to him but I just freeze cause I know there's no way he could ever feel the same way. I may be his best friend but there's no way I'm good enough to be Shane's girlfriend."

Caitlyn stood up and wrapped her arms around Mitchie knowing there was nothing she could say that would comfort Mitchie. She just held her as Mitchie cried out the pain of the last few weeks.

"Thanks Cait for being such a good friend." Mitchie sniffled. "How about we fix my make-up and head out?"

Caitlyn just nodded.

-In a dressing room not to far from Mitchie's house-

Shane sat in his dressing room bouncing excitedly at the thought of finally seeing his best friend _and more if I thought I stood a chance in hell. _

"There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with, it's cool we're just friends . . ." Shane laughed as he heard Mitchie's ringtone.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?" Shane frowned when Mitchie didn't respond and was to hang up until he heard,

"I'm ready to talk about him now."

Shane sighed as he realized Mitchie's phone must have dialed out without her realizing. Shane thought about hanging up but Mitchie tirade stopped him dead in his tracks. He felt his phone drop and close as one sentence played on repeat in his head. _I may be his best friend but there's no way I'm good enough to be his girlfriend._

Mitchie feels the same way I do!! Shane jumped around his dressing room, elated as the turn of events. A single thought stopped his victory dance mid step though. _She thinks she's not good enough which is ironic considering I don't think I'm good enough for her. . . well I'll just have to prove her wrong. _And than an idea popped into Shane's head. A plan so crazy that it had the potential to actually work.

"Nate!! Jason!! Change of plans for tonight's show!" Shane screamed as he ran down the hall.

-At the show-

Mitchie and Caitlyn stood in the front row, dancing and laughing as Connect 3 rocked out. The music came to an end and Shane began to speak.

"So tonight were gonna change things up and slow things down. We're going to play something new for you guys tonight." Shane paused as the crowd roared. "So Mitchie, this one is for you."

Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine"

Mitchie felt tears come to her eyes as she realized what Shane was saying. He loved her too. Mitchie felt a smile spread across her face at the thought.

"I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine"

As Jason played the last chords Mitchie locked eyes with Shane and simply mouthed,

"Yes."

A/n So whatdya think? Please let me know, thanks for reading! )


End file.
